Negima!?: Magister Negi Magi
Negima!?(ネギま!?) is an alternate retelling of the manga series Negima!: Magister Negi Magi. The anime began airing on October 4, 2006 in Japan and is accompanied by a new monthly manga series by Takuya Fujima called Negima!? neo. Both series feature the same characters and locations. However, this series has a different story than the original. The new storyline explains the addition of punctuation to the title. Negima!? focuses more on magical battles and comedy and less on fanservice. This new season aired on TV Tokyo's late afternoon time slot rather than on late nights, like the original anime series did. Overview Ten-year-old Negi Springfield graduates from the Magic Academy in Great Britain at the top of his class of five including himself. With his graduation, he receives the assignment for his training to become a magister magi, to become a teacher at Mahora Academy in Japan. Assigned to Class 2A, Negi receives the task of guiding the class of 31 girls - while subjected to their behavior, antics, and affection. One year after an encounter with Evangeline, Negi and his class become involved in the new mystery behind the Star Crystal. Two representatives from the Magic Academy arrive at Mahora with the news of the stolen Star Crystal. The Star Crystal holds a power that not even the Thousand Master could control. Its disappearance remains a puzzle, but its influence envelops Mahora. Furthermore, a dark force lurks. Occasionally, a Dark Seed fairy appears creating havoc by either magically changing the scenery, creating dark material, and/or using mind-control. Using magic power or Pactio power, Negi and the class engage in battle or save any mind-controlled class members. Story Themes Unlike the original series, this story focuses primarily on the mysteries involving the star crystal. Story Motifs Some themes, gags, and motifs have been recurring throughout the series. Many of these have been cut scenes. * After the defeat of Evangeline early in the series, she is normally shown with Takahata, Shichimi, Motsu, and/or Chachamaru. In pure Japanese fashion, they have tea and/or ramen noodles. * The characters often find themsleves in magical settings. These are usually places virtually created by magic. Characters can either use their own magic or defeat the enemy in order to return to their setting of origin. * Setsuna openly acts as Konoka's protector, as opposed to one in the shadows. The Sakurazaki family has been protecting the Konoe family for generations. Scenes from their childhood together show their long friendship; and Setsuna's behavior hints for a relationship more than friendship with Konoka. * References of the chupacabra have been shown throughout, from the ending skits to the Chupacabra Research Group. Even Negi himself was briefly turned into a chupacabra. After ordering too many Chupacabra T-shirts, Asuna has been particularly obsessed with distributing them. * Asuna is more dense and dumb-founded in this than the manga, only when fighting occurs is she ever serious and her usual self. * Natsumi is often confused by Chizuru's words, either vocal or texted via cell phone. * Makie is the butt of many jokes in this series, with Ayaka consistently telling her that "she fails at being Makie". Furthermore, she is always the abused member of the Baka Rangers during the shorts at the end of the episode. * Unlike typical anime series, the use of eyecatches are used more frequently. Instead of merely signifying commercial breaks, the eyecatches are sometimes used as scene and story breaks within episodes. * Takahata is typically found eating noodles. * The hair features of Asuna and Haruna are used. Asuna's pigtails show her emotion. The two hair strands on top of Haruna's head are shown in close-up view whenever she arrives at a scene. Parodies Various parodies and references to other media works have been found throughout the series. Characters As a remake, characters appearing from the original Mahou Sensei Negima appear in this retelling. However, under Studio Shaft, the characters have taken a redesign. The redesigns are featured in the first episode, as all girls from Negi's class are introduced. The majority of the characters are drawn with a more youthful appearance than the first series, with finer details; yet they retain their basic character designs. This also includes some of their original characteristics, behaviors, and traits. Characters reappearing are Negi Springfield, Chamo, Takahata, Nekane Springfield, Anya, Konoka's grandfather, and the class 3-A. Characters Setup * Asuna first meets Negi after witnessing his magic. * When Negi attempts to erase Asuna's memories of seeing his magic, Asuna is not stripped of her clothes, but instead, Negi , Asuna & Chamo are hit by metal pans. The same thing happens when Negi tried to erase Nodoka's memories, though only Chamo is beaned by a pan. Apparently, this is one spell that Negi can't get right. * Negi wears a wrist bracelet (which was supposed to be his father's) * Chamo is with Negi from the start, and he is less perverted. * Takahata used his magic to heal Makie, Konoka and Nodoka after they were attacked by Evangeline. In the Manga, Makie wasn't healed of her bite, and Evangeline used her to turn Yuna, Ako, and Akira into vampires as well. Negi healed them all after the battle. * Kazumi, Natsumi, Chizuru, and Ayaka were all attacked by Evangeline. * Chachamaru is nearly destroyed by Negi during a fight with Evangeline. * After the first battle with Evangeline in episode 3, the anime skips ahead of time after the events of the OVA to when Class 2-A becomes Class 3-A * Chisame's Net Idol Page is 2nd place after someone randomly puts up images of school girls, with Nodoka's image being #1. Although Chisame tries to keep her Net Idol identity a secret, she becomes peeved when other students (particularly Chizuru) begin calling her "Chiu-Chiu-chan" in public. * Sayo is introduced much earlier in the series than in the manga or first anime. * In the manga, Takahata can't use incantation magic. In this new series, he's a mage. * Both Haruna and Yue discover Negi's secret at the same time when he uses his magic to save Nodoka from falling after she tripped on some books in her dorm room. * Instead of Chamo, Chachamaru is the one to tell Negi that she is a robot. Satomi makes it clear that she built Chachamaru rather than Negi just finding out through a course of events. * Asuna isn't nearly as astonished, or for that matter, annoyed by Negi upon learning of his status as a mage. * Negi isn't scared of Eva at all like he was after he first fought her. * Misora does not know about the existence of magic before Negi's arrival. She seems to be interested in yoga exercises, and unlike her manga counterpart, has a Pactio with Negi. Characters Appearance Studio Shaft gave the characters different appearances from the original. * Asuna's hair, although the same style from the manga and 1st anime series, tends to take on a life of its own in some situations usually reflecting her current mood or actions. She also has two blue eyes instead of having heterochromia (one blue eye and one green eye). * Ako Izumi's hair is grey rather than blue, and her eyes are gold rather than red. * Sakurako Shiina's hair is blonde rather than red. * Yue Ayase's hair is purple rather than blue. * Natsumi Murakami's hair is green rather than red. She also has a bit of a girl-crush on her roommate, Chizuru. Her outgoing personality comes in stark contrast to that of the first anime. * Akira Okochi's hair is brown rather than black. * Yuna Akashi's hair is brown rather than black. * Misora Kasuga's hair is brown instead of red. Her skin is a bit darker. And her flexibility (rivalling Makie's) is emphasized instead of her being a nun from the last series. * Kaede Nagase's hair is now brown (her original color) instead of yellow. * Chisame Hasegawa's hair is now brown (the original color) instead of green. The hair color of her net idol alter ego, Chiu, is now pink instead of brown. * Satsuki Yotsuba appears slightly slimmer. * Chachamaru wears purple stockings on her legs that cover up her leg joints. * Takahata's glasses are slightly different, the frame surrounds both lenses rather than just the bottom and the sides * Despite being so-called identical twins, Fumika has blue-green eyes while her sister Fuka has brown. * Nodoka's hair color is blue rather than her original purple and is bouncier/fluffier. Also her hair doesn't cover her eyes completely unless she lowers her head or in her Suka form. Character Room Assignments The rooming assignments are very much different when compared to the manga. For instance, instead of with Yue and Nodoka, Haruna is now rooming with Kū Fei. The girls' room assignments in Mahora's dorms are revealed in Episode 7: * Chizuru Naba and Natsumi Murakami (without Ayaka Yukihiro in the manga) * Asuna Kagurazaka and Konoka Konoe (with Negi as their roommate) * Ayaka Yukihiro and Makie Sasaki * Nodoka Miyazaki and Yue Ayase'*' * Haruna Saotome and Kū Fei'*' * Chao Lingshen and Satsuki Yotsuba * Misora Kasuga and Akira Okochi * Kaede Nagase and Setsuna Sakurazaki * The Narutaki Twins are staying with each other * Chisame Hasegawa, Satomi Hakase and Kazumi Asakura each staying alone * The cheerleaders (Misa Kakizaki, Madoka Kugimiya and Sakurako Shiina) * Mana Tatsumiya and Zazie Rainyday * Ako Izumi and Yuna Akashi * Chachamaru Karakuri and Evangeline McDowell (in a separate cabin at the outskirts of Mahora) * Sayo does not have a room and wanders around by herself Furthermore, characters are usually grouped together accordingly throughout the series. For example, Chizuru and Natsumi together maintain the Astronomy Clock room. *''' The rooms of Nodoka Miyazaki-Yue Ayase and Haruna Saotome-Kū Fei have an access hole through the wall between them. Shichimi and Motsu '''Shichimi(シチミ) and Motsu(モツ). Two "liasons" from the Magic Academy sent with a report about the Star Crystals' disappearance. Their true forms are unknown since they took the images drawn up by Haruna; Shichimi is a cat, and Motsu is a frog. They then stay at Mahora and keep a close eye on Negi to ensure his magic secrecy, but if Negi lets his secret out he will be turned into an animal. Eventually, this role changes when all of class 3-A learn about magic and became Pactio partners. Early on, a few strange cutscenes show them playing with tissue paper and Bubble Wrap, but they ultimately end up intruding on other members of the class as mere annoyances. Occasionally, they are found with the Black Rose Baron. Motsu is the comic among the two, providing some occasional comic relief by doing comedic action, making random remarks, and taking occasional disguises for hilarity. Whenever he is not in disguise, he is typically seen wearing either a necktie, a mustache, or a tuft of hair. In the later episodes, a bizarre sub-plot involves him and Makie, where Makie refers to him as "father." His favorite line is "...in a good way"(いい意味で)ii imide}} (probably a parody of Martha Stewart's "It's a good thing" saying), which he often says in ironic circumstances, such as while crying on the tea he prepared for Takamichi and Evangeline after being "rejected" by Makie. Motsu appears to be based on Aboshi Frog, a character created by Mako Aboshi for the Pani Poni Dash! anime, which is also a Shaft production. Shichimi, on the other hand, provides voices of reason. She has no visible limbs, which only appear when holding or scratching something. She is also able to elongate her entire body like a snake. Having an inherent cuteness, she later begins to hang around with Nodoka often, with some of the moments ranging from Shichimi taking a nap on Nodoka's lap to the cat sitting on Nodoka's head while Nodoka is in her Armor form. Also, you can sometimes see Shichimi being used as a pom-pom by the cheerleaders. True to her mostly feline form, she ends her sentences with "mya"(ミャ), as if mimicking a cat's meow. Motsu is voiced by Chiwa Saito, and Shichimi is voiced by Miyuki Sawashiro. In the English dub, Motsu and Shichimi are played by Trina Nishimura and Brina Palencia respectively. Black Rose Baron The Black Rose Baron(黒薔薇男爵)kurobara danshaku made his presence known to Negi when he and his students were looking for information about the Star Crystal. Dressed in white formal attire with a black cape, hat, and a gold mask covering the left side of his face, he confronts Negi and occasionally members of the 3-A class. Sometimes, he targets Chamo with a black rose. As he comes and goes, black rose petals fly around him. Neither a friend or foe, his true identity is kept hidden until the last few episodes; during the anime, it had been speculated the baron was actually Negi's father, even though the viewers can easily tell that he is a she. Black Rose Baron's true identity is actually Negi's older sister, Nekane. Konoka and Setsuna made observations about Nekane's movements and behavior. Then Konoka makes her deduction regarding the Black Rose and a connection to Nekane. So, for Nekane's sake, everyone decides to keep this knowledge a secret, even from Nekane herself. In episode 23, Takahata addresses the Black Rose Baron as Nekane in front of Negi. Since Nekane takes this guise, he is therefore voiced by Miyuki Sawashiro, Nekane's voice actress. In the English dub, he is also voiced by Nekane's voice actress, Gwendolyn Lau. Voice Cast With a few exceptions, the cast of Negima!? is the same from the original series. * Chiwa Saito replaces Ryou Hirohashi as Anya's seiyuu. * Miyuki Sawashiro replaces Masami Suzuki as Nekane Springfield's seiyuu. * Megumi Takamoto replaces Chiaki Osawa as Chao Lingshen's seiyuu. Pactio Cards In this new Negima series, the "Pactio" system that allows Negi to perform provisional contracts is revised. Pactio Cards are now split into three types: Armor, Cosplay, and Miss (Suka). Typically, the Armor/Rare card is the strongest, bringing forth the true powers of the partner. The Cosplay card gives powers to the partner too, despite being weaker than the Armor ones. The strength comparison is clearly displayed with Nodoka's power. Her Cosplay card gives her one book, while her Rare card gives her multiple books. The Suka card transforms the partner in a chibi, a defenseless version of his/herself, wearing an animal costume. Transformation can only be performed through Negi's activation spell; and a card is chosen at random. Duration of Pactio Power is dependent on satiation (the contract ends when the partner becomes hungry). The powers for each provisional contract differ from person to person. Ending Shorts After the credits of every episode, short character skits are included. Each skit is irrelevant to the story or episode. Mahora Sentai Baka Rangers Episodes 1-3, 7, 10, 14, 23-24 The first short has to do with the Mahora Sentai Baka Rangers (Mahora Squadron Bakaranger), a parody of the Super Sentai series. The parody reimagines the study group as a super sentai. There are five main Baka Rangers; Asuna is Baka Red, Kaede is Baka Blue, Yue is Baka Black, Kū Fei is Baka Yellow, and Makie is Baka Pink. They have their own title card, which parodies the sentai series Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan, and have their own theme song. They follow their own color coordination with the letter of their first name across the top half. They also have scarves like the original Super Sentai groups. After the first episode, they use the actual Super Sentai poses. Asuna, Kaede, and Ku Fei take poses from also from Sun Vulcan. Makie and Yue copy poses from Denshi Sentai Denjiman. Also in the first episode, the Baka Rangers copy the finishing roll call pose from Battle Fever J (When they first shout out "Mahora Sentai Bakaranger!"). In the second episode, they do a different roll call start. They once again take a pose from Sun Vulcan by jumping in front of a sun while covered in shadow. In the third episode, Makie is crushed by a robot before she could finish her roll call. A running gag involves Makie/Baka Pink never finishing her roll call. In Episode seven, Makie/Baka Pink wakes up from bed and has a short conversation with her super computer. In episode 10, a bad guy that the Baka Rangers are facing locks them up and activates a time bomb. Makie tries to save the day by using her rhythm gymnastics ribbon to grab the bomb, but in the end, it results in the bomb being much closer to the Baka Rangers when it detonates. Also they have a new title card which has their group name colored in red in front of a golden V (or an upside down A). If it is a V, it could pay homage to the Super Sentai logo. If it an upsidown A, it could be from Turn A Gundam, and when the time bomb explodes, the shadow of a head resembles Turn A's head, even with the moustashe and green eyes. In episode 14, there is a fictional movie preview for "Yuke Yuke (Go, Go) Baka Pink" movie showing such scenes as the destruction of an entire city. But to Makie's dismay, it wasn't permitted. In episode 23, the Bakarangers, presumed dead after their enemy (and Baka Pink) killed them, come back to life as zombies. Sadly, even dead Makie can't get to do her part of the introduction. In episode 24, the Bakarangers are revived by Satomi into cybernetic warriors, but all of them have gained abilities (and costumes) similar to their Suka forms (Asuna: boar, Yue: owl, Kaede: kappa, Ku Fei: tiger)—though she may have made a monkey out of Baka Pink. Although not in the ending shorts, in the beginning of Episode 6, Yue and Haruna are talking with each other about Negi & Co disappearing. Then there is a shot of them talking inside and on the outside wall is what appears to be VulPanther from Sun Vulcan hanging from a rope and Mesousa, the rabbit from Pani Poni Dash, holding on to him. Jump Out, Chupa-ken! Episodes 4-6, 25 Episode 4 through 6 had to do with the Mexican Chupacabra that Asuna believes roams the Mahora Campus. The first two involve Asuna trying to write a song about the chupacabra, leading to Haruna being surprised in regards to what she's doing. In the first one, both Asuna and Haruna are dressed as oni, while in the second, Asuna is composing while sucking on Chupa Chups lollipops. In the third short, the Chupacabra club ends up meeting about the possible existence of a chupacabra while all dressed in costumes, this time with Asuna (dressed as a robot) and Haruna (a grandfather clock) joined by Yuna (a bee) and Yue (a fairy). When Ku Fei shows up with a new costume of her own, Asuna takes matters into her own hands... By episode 25, Asuna finally gets a chupacabra as a going away present from Anya and promptly uses it to autograph all of the T-shirts she had made throughout the series. Unfortunately, the little creature has ideas of its own. *Although Asuna is the primary actor of the chupacabra gags in this series from the beginning, the creature was originally brought up under different circumstances in the manga. When Evangeline attacked Makie, it was at first unknown what was the culprit. Misa suggested that it was a vampire, but Sakurako changes it around believing it was a "vampiric creature" that attacked her, leading Konoka to first imagine and draw the attacker...as a chupacabra. Upon seeing Konoka's drawing, Asuna dismisses it seeing that a chupacabra has no reason to be in Japan. However, it is Asuna who is the source of all the chupacabra comments in this series from the get-go, with Haruna as her only main supporter. Super Ambition Episodes 8-9 Satomi creates a special arm for Chao called the Super Power Hand. When she tries it on, Kū Fei comes out (As Kū LaoZi, or Old Master Ku) and a timer, health bar, and a power bar appear like in fighting games just like Street Fighter. Chao 'charges up' like when a fighter charges their special attack and punches Kū Fei with the metal arm, and a meat bun comes out. When Kū Fei catches it, the meat bun absorbs all her energy causing her to faint instantly. A K.O. sign appears on the screen. In the second Fighter, Satomi creats a second version of the Super Power Hand. This time it can make 2 meat buns. Ah, I am the Young Yamamoto Episodes 11-13 The focus is on the sports girls, particularly Akira as she watches over a pet arowana in the aquarium in her room and listening in on roommates Yuna, Ako and Misora. But while she seems strange, the outfits of her roommates are even more questionable. In the second episode, the sports girls are still swimming (like they were earlier in the episode), where they discover each other's weird taste in swimsuits. In the last one, one of the girls asks if Yamamoto can do tricks, but Akira nearly defies common sense of what a fish can do. Misora is the straight man of these bits with Yuna and Ako as her foils...and Akira in her own world. As a side note, the seiyuu for Akira has the last name of Yamamoto. Please Tea Room Episodes 15-17 Using Shinto prayer, three members of the Baka Rangers make offerings to the gods. In a stylized black and white animation, Asuna gives an offering of ramen asking him to buy a Chupacabra T-shirt. In the second one, Ku Fei makes a wish with own cup of noodles. In the third, Makie offers a plate of spaghetti but not even the gods acknowledge her. Haruna's Art Song Episode 18 Haruna decides to show off her artistic skills to three uncompromising critics: Chisame, Zazie, and Chachamaru. Despite criticism, Haruna continues her singing. Tea Ceremony Suka Episode 19 The recurring tea ceremony scene of Evangeline and Chachamaru is shown with the pair in Suka form alongside Negi, Nekane, Shichimi and Motsu. Unlike the rest of class 3-A, the two were not transformed during the events of the episode. Sayoth Park Episode 20 Done in an animation style similar to that used in the American series South Park. Kazumi and Nekane encounter a ghost (Sayo) and wonder whether if it is a monster. When Nekane asks whether it can cause an explosion, one goes off that knocks both to the ground. Ramen Takamichi Ad Episode 21 Chachamaru returns to Evangeline's home, eagerly anticipating her ramen order. The interview's room Episode 22 Kazumi is trying to attempt to interview with Chamo and Motsu. Epilogue Episode 26 Negi departs with Anya and Nekane to search for his father once again. But a little bit of Mahora comes with him. Theme Songs The opening and ending songs and animations have varied throughout the episodes. Unlike previous episodes, the opening footage for episodes 17 onward has been given more color and different animations were used. In addition, the first part of the song is used instead of the "speaking characters" used in the original version. However, there are two major variations. During the period where Negi has been transformed, in Episode 14, a different theme song is used, with a animation of Negi running amongst the Suka forms for some of the girls, in his transformed state. Also, In episode 19, a nearly-full version of the opening song was used. In doing so, the animation opening was done twice. The first half was complete with all Suka versions of the thirty-one girls prior to the original version in the second half, in complete color with the quotes stanza for Evangeline, Chachamaru and Satomi. Of special note is that two special shots of Akira and Ayaka, both only used in the Suka version of the opening with those two never appearing in solo shot in the regular version of the opening. From episode 4 onward, A-LY-YA! was accompanied by a parade of twenty-seven of the girls scrolling left-to-right in chibi form. When they reached a circle, they were highlighted and changed their chibi form. At the bottom of that circle, the sequence begins with just chibi Asuna dancing with a pair of maracas. Eventually, chibi forms of Konoka (tambourine), Setsuna (triangle)—who falls asleep when the song reaches the lyrics "A-LY-YA" and wakes up at the end—, and Nodoka (snare drum) join Asuna to form a complete 4-chibi character band. All characters change their behavior of their instruments as the song progresses. In episode 25, "Love Sensation" (the opening song from the Summer OVA) sees all 31 girls in their Suka forms. Staff *Director: Akiyuki Shinbo *Series Composition: Kenichi Kanemaki *Music: Kei Haneoka *Character Design: Kazuhiro Ota *Art director: Megumi Kato *Chief Animation Director: Minoru Mihara *Director of Photography: Shinichiro Eto *Animation producer: Mitsutoshi Kubota *Animation Production: GANSIS, SHAFT *Broadcaster: TV Tokyo *Music Production: Starchild Records *Production: Kanto Magic Society, TV Tokyo External links *Official site *TV Tokyo site Category:Media Category:Anime